greedversefandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper
"Y'know, I don't recall givin' '''you' permission to barge in here 'n' start givin' me orders."'' — on Ownership Basic Information * Name: Reaper * Age: 3 Corp Years * Model: R34-P3-2: Humanoid Warbot with STAR Database and Environmental Hardening Package * Archetype: Dreadnought Equipment Class bonuses included. * Manual Ranged: Pulse Laser Rifle (3d10 Fire, Automatic, Range: 80ft) * Manual Melee: Impact Hammer (2d12 Bludgeoning) * Left Shoulder: Nova Technologies Plasma Beam Cannon ** Beam Mode: 6d6 Fire, 19-20 crit, 150ft range ** Cone Mode: 6d6 Fire, 70ft Cone pattern, ref save vs 17 to halve ** Line Mode: 6d6 Fire, 140ft Line pattern, ref save vs 17 to halve * Right Shoulder: GeneriTech Variable Missile Launcher, ref save vs 18 to halve ** Standard: 10d6, 15ft radius. ** Incendiary: 5d6 Fire, 25ft radius. Reflex save negates, failure means burning and taking 5d6 Fire per turn. Reflex each turn to extinguish. ** Anti-Armour: 8d6, 10ft radius, ignores up to 30 points of DR/Hardness. ** Anti-Infantry: 15d6, 25ft radius. DR is doubled, armour equipment bonus is doubled and counted as DR. Notable Statistics Environmental Hardening (Survivor Array) provides resistance 10 vs acid, fire, electricity, and cold. Brief History Obtained by a mercenary unit in exchange for an undetermined piece of stolen technology. Automation Limiter removed by mercenary technicians to improve unit initiative and intelligence. What they expected as a result was a by-the-book and no-nonsense soldier. They already had that. What they got was a crude and impolite warmachine with a strange fascination with ancient pop-culture and a repository of strategic and tactical information large enough to make any military actions a walk in the park. Well, in theory. Assuming it could stick to the plans it made. So far, the warbot has taken part in mercenary actions against (but not limited to) corporate targets, and made it blindingly apparent that it is a full artificial intelligence. Whilst the corporations are likely largely unaware of its actual origin (TITAN Automated Industries) they would no doubt like to get their hands on it for research purposes. R34 Platform The R34 frame is humanoid, standing around 6'6" (≈1.98m) unarmoured, a simple two arms/two legs/one head configuration with three fingers and one thumb per hand. The torso contains the majority of the machine's vital hardware, with the head used only for the primary sensor suite. A large backpack-like assembly is used as a mounting point for additional weaponry. The R34s use a hybrid of artificial musculature and emergency hydraulic systems for locomotion and such. Any unit that has had its Automation Limiter disabled can disable the safety system of its emergency hydraulics, massively increasing effective strength for short periods of time. R34s also have an internal storage unit in the torso used to hold ammunition for mounted weaponry. Finally, all R34s have a bank of high-density auxiliary power storage units, used to temporarily 'overcharge' their subsystems. Even if some units are capable of operating non-stop without rest, all R34s require 8 hours of power diversion to properly recharge their auxiliary supplies. This forces them into a sort of 'maintenance state'. As these auxiliaries are drained and their systems are overcharged, units may later slow down due to those systems overheating. P3 Model Armoured up for direct warfare in an alloy equivalent to Megatanium Armour that has been treated for harsh environments, and the frame fitted with appropriate sealing systems, R34-P3-''1'' models are dependable (if unimaginative) heavy infantry and shocktroopers. The -1 types aren't what we're interested in or talking about, though. The -2 submodel is aesthetically identical to the -1, save for a heavier armoured collar designed to prevent munitions from becoming trapped in the neck joint and deflecting down into the torso, and extra antennae on the backpack. Fitted with the STAR military strategic/tactical Database, the -2 submodels act as officers and coordinators for their kin, featuring a savant-level knowledge of military maneuvers. Often outfitted with heavier weapons than -1s, they engage from long range, offering fire support and tactical advice where necessary. -2s are also highly knowledge about technology and computing (being AIs), and their sensor suites give them exceptional situational awareness. Category:Player Characters